


it's beginning to look a lot like pitchmas

by bechloebeale



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloebeale/pseuds/bechloebeale
Summary: Christmas Eve fun in the Beale & Posen household.Merry Pitchmas to @whatacutename! I hope you enjoy your gift!
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	it's beginning to look a lot like pitchmas

Christmas was definitely Chloe’s favorite holiday. It was one of the only days in the year that she will voluntarily get out of bed early in the morning, other than Aubrey’s birthday and her own. She has loved Christmas the most for as long as she can remember. As a child, she would sit in her bedroom patiently waiting for the sun to start to rise so that she could bounce into her parents’ room, wild curly red locks tickling their faces as she attacked them with cuddles. The day would consist of lots of singing and so much food, two of Chloe’s favorite things. Why wouldn’t it be her favorite time of the year?

Now, her Christmas days included another one of her favorites… Her girlfriend. Although Aubrey’s _slightly_ controlling side comes out around Christmas, from perfecting wrapping presents to decorating the house to the point that it looked like it could be featured in a magazine. Chloe wouldn’t have it any other way. She even thinks Christmas now might be even better than when she was a kid.

It was Christmas Eve as Chloe tapped her foot along to the upbeat Christmas song, standing in the kitchen in her reindeer pajamas, humming softly along with the words. She adjusted her grip on the bag of white icing, furrowing her brow with concentration as she slowly made her next move on the star shaped gingerbread. She wasn’t a perfectionist, not entirely… But the ones Aubrey had done already looked ten times better than any of Chloe’s attempts, which wasn’t acceptable. So, as Aubrey was off investigating why Alfie was being so quiet, she thought it was a good time to really nail one to impress her girlfriend, or… Start a little innocent Christmas gingerbread decorating competition.

That was until a gasp followed by a high pitched, “Chloe!” coming from the other room jumped her slightly out of her concentration and the neat line she was finishing off now had a kink in it. Chloe tilted her head down at her definitely not perfect icing design and let out a huff, leaning back in to attempt to fix it.

“Chloe Anne Beale!” Aubrey called out in a slightly more serious tone.

Chloe quickly hummed back a reply, “Yes, babe,” as she continued focusing on trying to fix the slight mess she was creating. Art never really was one of her best subjects.

Aubrey finally gave in after she could tell Chloe was obviously not taking her seriously and stormed back into the kitchen, narrowing her eyes at the redhead who was so concentrated that she probably wouldn’t even feel an earthquake. She crossed her arms in the doorway, admiring how adorable Chloe’s slight frown was and how she was holding her hand with her other to keep it from shaking. It was cute to silently watch until she remembered why she was currently wanting her girlfriend’s full attention, “Chloe! Will you please come see what your puppy has done?”

Chloe jumped again, startled with how close Aubrey now was, “My gingerbread…” she said in a soft voice, pouting her bottom lip as she slowly looked back at her lop sided and now smudged icing. She licked some icing off her finger, turning her attention to her unimpressed girlfriend, “I think you mean _our_ puppy.”

Aubrey placed her hands on her hips as she cocked her head, “I think if _somebody_ brings him home from work, _even_ after their girlfriend said no. That makes him _somebody’s_ dog.”

“I think their girlfriend is forgetting how much they love Alfie cuddles in bed and how cute he looks in his Christmas sweater,” Chloe dropped the bag of icing as she twirled in the chair and lifted herself from the table, “anyway, are you going to tell me what our little adorable, handsome, precious puppy did?” she lifted her finger to lick the rest of the icing off as she slowly made her way over to Aubrey.

Aubrey pursed her lips together as she watched her girlfriend move closer, letting out a chuckle with a roll of her eyes. Chloe really was smitten over this dog who Aubrey swears is out to get her and destroy everything in the house. “Oh, I’ll show you,” she grabbed Chloe’s hand, leading her to the living room where their Christmas tree was.

Chloe followed along into the room, wrapping her arms around Aubrey’s waist from behind as she stood on her tippy toes to rest her head on her shoulder, “What am I looking at–“her eyes fell to their Christmas tree which had a large portion of the decorations missing and torn up wrapping from presents scattered around “–Oh.”

“Yeah, oh! Chloe, you’re supposed to be keeping an eye on him! We spent so long wrapping those presents,” Aubrey said with a sigh, leaning back into Chloe as she watched the tiny Labrador puppy knocking another bauble off the tree with his nose.

“Actually, _you_ spent so long wrapping them because you kept re-wrapping mine,” Chloe mumbled back, pursing her lips together to stop herself from laughing.

“Not the point!” Aubrey grumbled back, “Now, we have to fix all of them before your parents get here tomorrow. I had something planned for us tonight, but I guess Alfie doesn’t want Chloe to get a Christmas Eve surprise, hmm?”

Chloe’s eyes widened and she quickly walked over to pick the puppy up and turn him to Aubrey, “Oh, I think Alfie definitely does want Chloe to get a Christmas Eve surprise,” she beamed, doing a little dance with the puppy in her arms.

Aubrey crossed her arms as she pretended to think for a moment, “I guess Chloe and Alfie have some wrapping to do then,” she grinned and turned to make her way back into the kitchen, “let me know when you’re finished!”

Chloe huffed as she watched her girlfriend exit the room and held Alfie out in front of her, “how fast can you wrap, Alfie?”

___________________________________

“We’re finished!” Aubrey heard as she finished off final touches. It’s not like she didn’t already know Chloe was nearly finished… She had live commentary pretty much the whole time with Chloe calling out how many she had left to wrap. She picked up the two large mugs that were filled with hot chocolate and carefully decorated with mini marshmallows, wafer sticks and candy canes.

As Chloe put the final present under the tree, she glanced over to Alfie who was peacefully sleeping nearby and tried not to squeal with how cute the sight was of him in his Christmas sweater was. She quickly pulled out her phone to take a photo as she called out to Aubrey again, “Baabe!”

Aubrey slowly made her way back in the living room as Chloe called out, “I heard you, sweetie.”

Chloe snapped the photo just as she heard Aubrey’s voice and quickly turned around, “Look how cute our baby look–“ she cut herself off mid-way as bright blue eyes fell to the mugs in her girlfriends hands “–Aww, baby! These looks so good!”

“I thought we could use some super sugary hot cocoa for our Christmas Eve movie night. Yours is mint chocolate too, I know how much you love that one from Starbucks,” she said with a soft smile, handing Chloe’s over to her. 

“This is so much better than Starbucks, babe. Thank you,” she grinned, admiring the hot chocolate in her hands before leaning over to press a soft kiss to Aubrey’s lips.

Aubrey smiled into the kiss, pulling back slightly to look down at the neatly wrapped presents under the tree behind Chloe, “Thank you for cleaning up your puppy’s mess.”

“ _Our_ puppy,” Chloe corrected, lifting the mug up to take a sip and letting out a quiet moan, “That… is so good.”

Aubrey raised an eyebrow and chucked softly as she watched the pure pleasure reaction from her girlfriend, “Keep it in your pants until at least half-way through the first movie.”

Chloe’s lips curved into a smirk, bouncing over to the couch to sit down with her mug, “We better get that movie started soon then.”

Aubrey followed, sitting down next to Chloe who immediately shuffled even closer. She looked over to her excited girlfriend who could barely sit still, “Merry Christmas, baby.”

Chloe immediately turned her head with a bright smile that made her eyes beam even more, “Merry Christmas, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first attempt at a chaubrey fic but I tried my best!
> 
> check out my [tumblr](https://bechloebeale.tumblr.com/post/638434950965821440/merry-pitchmas-whatacutename-im-your) for the moodboard! 
> 
> merry pitchmas everyone! :)


End file.
